


Dominance

by AutumnReid



Category: Jeff the killer - Fandom, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaxiCabtoNowhereland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiCabtoNowhereland/gifts).



> i don't own Slender, Slenderman, or Jeff the killer. 
> 
> Thank you to my pale quadrant pal, Taxicabtonowhereland for the introduction to the pairing and the inspiration for the story!!!

Slenderman sat next to Jeff turning to him blankly. "Kiss me." Slenderman demanded and Jeff blinked.

"What? No I-" His voice was cut off by a pair of lips plastered against his.

Slenderman flipped them over hovering over Jeff as they kissed. His skilled tongue eagerly trying to coast Jeff along. Jeff couldn't handle it. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing it. But he couldn't stop himself from moaning is Slenderman's hand's wandered his body. Slenderman's other hand tugged roughly on Jeff's hair receiving deep moan.

"Masochist, huh?" He said. Jeff blushed a bit trying to wiggle away put Slenderman held him in place. "I can hear your heartbeat Jeff. I know you want this." He pulled Jeff back down to him Biting down harshly on his neck. Jeff shouted and Slenderman covered his mouth. "We wouldn't want my brothers to hear. They'd walk in without knocking you know." Jeff's body became hypersensitive to him.

Everything began with an innocent touching; his cheek, his face progressing to a firm grip roaming around his body. Jeff whimpered hating himself for loving it so much. He tried to stop the unwanted pleasure but he knew it was pointless. In this state, Slenderman was going to get what he wanted.

"Jeff" Jeff turned to him black eyes looking over his face. "Take off your pants." He ordered and Jeff felt the need to rebel to do anything but his hands betrayed him as he unbuttoned his jeans. Jeff shivered in the cold are as something hard poked his ass. He scrambled up only to be stopped by a large hand.

"What were you expecting?" He asked whispering into Jeff's ear his long tongue trailing down Jeff's cheek. "You knew from the beginning your ass was gonna be impaled by me" He grabbed hold of Jeff's face smashing their bruised lips together again.

Jeff tried again to stop him pushing against his chest, anything. Slenderman chuckled " You know" He pulled off Jeff jacket following his shirt to the ground as Slenderman grabbed him by his hair guiding him to the floor to kneel in front of him. He struggled fruitlessly against the hand. "It just makes me harder watching you struggle."

Slenderman unzipped his pants tossing his jacket and shirt over with Jeff's. He took off his jeans and sitting alone in his black boxers. Jeff looked at the budge before Slenderman's grip tightened snapping several strands. He nudged Jeff closer and he looked up at him looming over him. He reached forward trying to stop the assault.

"You're going to have to take it into your mouth eventually Jeff" He pulled his face closer. "I have all night." Jeff looked up before slowly reaching into his boxer gripping the heated flesh and pulling it out. There was no way that was fitting in his mouth. "Suck." Jeff looked at it before shaking his head.

Slenderman frowned opening Jeff's mouth and slamming into it. Jeff knew he was choking but could do nothing about it as the thick flesh crammed its way down his throat. He tried to pull back as he deep-throated the man the vibrations of his gagging pulling a moan from Slenderman. "Fuck, Jeff..." He groaned thrusting into his mouth. Jeff ripped away gasping for air and Slenderman's tentacle wrapped around his neck holing him in place. "I said suck." he ordered and Jeff looked around. He couldn't submit that easily.

He turned away and something began to brush down his back. It curled around his waist twice before settling on his hardened nipples teasing them. Jeff groaned a bit as his tentacles attacked him, wrapping around his legs and arms. One curling around his member pumping him agonizingly slow. He moaned again and Slenderman brushed himself against Jeff's cheek. "Suck." he said and Jeff complied taking him into his mouth.

Slenderman groaned tossing his head back and Jeff bobbed hi head up and down tasting the white flesh. He bobbed in time with the pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth he gripped pumping instead. Slenderman groaned again watching the scene pay out. His tentacle pumped harder Jeff crying out around him the vibrations ricocheting through him.

"S-Stop!" Jeff managed as he felt his end coming.

"Why Jeff?"

"I'm gonna come." he groaned the thrusting continuing.

"Don't."

"I can't stop it."

"I said you're not allowed to cum, unless you ask nicely." Jeff wanted to resist but his mouth betrayed him licking up the white shaft.

"Please, let me cum." He begged and Slenderman pushed himself into Jeff's mouth.

"Go ahead." Jeff groaned as the pumping continued at inhuman speed before his orgasm hit him making him see stars, the entire time calling out Slenderman's name. Jeff collapsed as Slender's tentacles lifted him to the bed spreading his legs.

"No." Jeff said and Slenderman cocked his head.

"No?" Slender pounced on Jeff his tentacles holding him in place as he turned his head a bit. "I don't think you understand quite yet Jeff." Jeff watched helplessly as he guided his member to Jeff's entrance. "I take what I want, when I want. I could fuck you in the living room floor in front of everyone and you would have no say in the matter. You're helpless, and you love every minute of it". Slenderman snapped inside of him covering Jeff's lips with his own as he adjusted to his size.

He was gracious enough to wait before finally pulling out until his head remained inside and thrust back in. Jeff cried out mixed with pleasure and pain as Slenderman rocked them pounding into the man. "This is what your body deserves you little slut." he growled into his ear. "I'm surprised I held out this long. You walking around here in those stupid tight jeans and jackets sitting a bit too close to me or falling asleep on my shoulder griping my arm. You have no idea what little things like that do to me, you just tease me all day long" He licked the outer shell of Jeff's ear loving his shivers. "This is what you're gonna get every day you stay here" he fisted Jeff's hair pulling his head back as he positioned them taking Jeff into his lap the rest of his member sinking into him.

Jeff cried out again as Slenderman pulled his head aside biting down on his collarbone. "You're mine now. To do with what I wish. Do you understand?" Jeff panted and Slenderman thrust harder. " .Understand?" he said every word with a thrust.

"Yes!" Jeff said and Slenderman grabbed his thighs forcing him to bounce in time with his thrusts.

Jeff hated himself right now. He moaned like a little slut, loving the submission. Loving the way Slenderman was handling him, how he directed him. He couldn't deny it. He wanted it desperately. He wrapped his arms around Slenderman pressing their lips together again tangling their tongues in a heated dance. Slenderman smiled into the kiss. Jeff moaned clinging to Slenderman like a lifeline. "Harder...Please...Harder..." he moaned. Slenderman complied.

"Where'd the spirit go? None left? Get a thick cock in your ass and you shut up? I'll have to remember that." Slenderman slammed into him harder Jeff panting as they bounced in sync.

"Slenderman..." Jeff moaned his name his hand reaching for his own neglected member.

"Ah ah ah" Slenderman gripped him hand watching it twitched as he reached for himself. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Jeff groaned again pressing his head into Slenderman's chest.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please let me touch myself." the words tasted like vinegar coming out of his mouth but Slenderman let go none the less laying out on his back.

"I want to watch you bounce as you go it." He said a blush rose to Jeff's cheeks again as he began to bounce Slenderman watching the entire time. Jeff pumped himself in time as he impaled himself onto Slender's member before the man rolled them Jeff landing on his back. Slender loomed above him again continuously rocking the two of them. Jeff's moans mixed with Slenderman's as they just simply rocked in time with each other. Jeff wrapped his legs around Slender's waist as slender pressed their chests together. A tentacle sneaked in gripping Jeff again.

"Slender-I-"

"Go ahead" Jeff moaned his back arching as another mind blowing orgasm ripped through him. His muscles clenched around Slenderman until he couldn't move cumming inside Jeff. He rolled over onto his back the two panting slightly as they laid in silence. "So...?" Slenderman finally asked and Jeff covered himself in embarrassment.

"Shut up." He muttered rolling over away from Slenderman. Jeff sighed before a tentacle wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to slender who kissed his ear. They laid in silence for a second before Jeff turned to lay his head against Slenderman's chest. He nuzzled closer sleep taking him and barely noticed Slenderman's warm arm wrapping around him protectively and holding him as he fell asleep in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that just happened. i can write porn tooxD feel free to whip your nose bleeds now. i hope you enjoyed it<33


End file.
